saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Tenpou
Tenpou Gensui (天芳) or Field Marshal Tenpou (in English) is known as Tenkai's greatest military tactician. He is the Field Marshal of Heaven's Western Army and works along side General Kenren (Sha Gojyo's past self). When his old friend, Konzen, and his charge Son Goku became enemies of Heaven, Tenpou and Kenren stood by them to protect them. Tenpou is the past life of a certain smiley friend of ours, Cho Hakkai Personality Tenpou was a reading maniac, and always surrounded himself with book. He owned a huge library made up mostly of books he'd "borrowed" from Heaven's library, located under the main places as well as a few books that he gathered from the lower worlds. Tenpou would disappear inside his study for long periods of time and in that allotted time, he managed to make his study a huge royal mess. He lacked organization, really. He seemed easy-going at first glance, vague and very “my pace”. He also probably has something of a sadistic nature as well. He showed very limited concern for his personal hygiene and appearance which was apparent from his shabby lad coat, rumbled shirt and tie, and long unkempt hair. His handsome face was totally wasted. Despite his bad habits about cleanliness, Tenpou was old friends with Konzen Douji, Merciful Goddess's nephew who was something of a neat freak. He also demonstrated a unexpected fondness for children, evident through his interaction with Goku, asking him to address him as "Ten-chan". He'd been the topic of many unpleasant rumors in Heaven for his strange behavior, hobbies and appearance. One such hobby was his fascination with the lower worlds. When he went to the lower world on missions he would bring things back with him and store them in his study, calling it part of his collection. He was especially fond of strange "artistic" artifacts like his frog-ashtray and a Colonel Sanders bust. He found human nature interesting as well and spent far to much of his time reading about them, taking greatest interest in their military history. Besides that, he liked human cigarettes. He was a horrible chain smoker. Despite his easy-going external facade, Tenpou showed another side of himself on the battlefield. He remained calm, cool-headed and insightful, almost like another person compared to his normal every day behavior. His superior officer, Goujun Dragon King of the Western Sea recognized that Tenpou was a superior military man. Tenpou, as marshal, used to be the type to bear everything on his own, eager to take on the full blunt of attacks. This was all until a general was transferred to his unit. Such general being Kenren Taihso. Kenren and Tenpou became friends easily and Tenpou began to change his solitary recklessness ways and even went so far as to give Kenren charge of their unit. He'd never been a fan of the spotlight anyway. Tenpou has another side to him that went unsuspected given his other natures. He'd keep his teeth in something until he was satisfied, no matter who his opponent is. He had a dangerous side that leads him be highly impulsive and lash out to anyone, disregarding the consequences when he was angry. He had a secretive and observant nature hidden under his airhead appearance; he was the first to see the suspicious nature in the upper ranks of the Tenkai (Heavenly) Army. He and Kenren were working on something together to stir up things up and try to uncover more. Tenpou is also quite capable of violence in self-defense - when the four them (Konzen, Goku, Kenren and himself) were cornered by the Eastern Army after the revolt began, and the Western Army soldiers charged in to help the four, Tenpou killed the General of the Eastern Army without a second thought, and commanded for the Western Army soldiers to kill every single one of the Eastern Army; not even one should be spared. For the sake of self-preservation, and the concerns for his soldiers, Tenpou would take the appropriate measures, even if it meant sacrifices. Appearance Tenpou has semi-long black hair, like it’s been left to grow out, and thick glasses. He has a handsome appareance that combines gentleness and harshness. Despite his pretty face, Tenpou doesn't seem to care for personal hygeine or his appearnce. His normal attire is a grungy white ladcoat over and frumpy shirt and tie. He wears wooden saddles that he seems to be very found of. beside the unkemptness, his look somehow resembles Cho Hakkai's. Backstory Tenpou's life before meeting Kenren Taisho was rather uneventful. He had an old standing friendship with Konzen Douji and would frequently come to call on his friend. Because of his military accomplishments, despite he strange behavior, Commander Goujun made Tenpou the Field Marshal of his army. The possition came with some perks and Tenpou gained an office that he quickly filled up with useless objects and a massive collection of book. When the marshal had his fateful meeting with General Kenren, Kenren had arrived just in time to save Tenpou from an untimely death--''being smothered out by a avalanche of books''. Kenren spent his first few hours with Tenpou cleaning his office, only to stand back when they'd completed and wonder why. That was the beginning of their wonderful friendship and a great deal of maid service on Kenren side. The two of them, after sometime, began to suspect that something unnatural was taking place in the higher ups of the army. This something involving the new War Prince, Nataku. Tenpou and Kenren discussed their conspiracies in secret until a certain young Heretic earth spirit was brought up to Heaven. Tenpou first encountered the spirit, who excitedly introduced himself as Goku, while visiting Konzen in his office. Goku, first calling Tenpou "mister" or "Ji-san" (which is a respectful term of older man in Japanese), was corrected and told to by Tenpou to address him and "Tenpi" or "Ten-chan". Konzen commented that he didn't know that Tenpou liked kids. It was during this conversation here that Tenpou first let slip some of his suspicions about the higher ups. When Tenpou returned to his office, he told Kenren of Goku, and later the two of them ran into each other. (Work in Progress...) Weapon/Abilities and Powers He is always shown using a katana or Nodachi in various sealing missions as well as occasionally having a revolver pistol not unlike Kenren's . Trivia * His favored cigarette brand is Arc Royal. * His beloved ash tray is a charming earthenware frog acquired in the lower world. Minekura had her assistant Suzuki Jirou-chan design it. She hopes to turn it into merchandise. * When Tenpou died, he was sliced open and his innards were spilled out all over the floor, his last thought were of himself and Kenren sharing a smoke. Well, in the Saiyuki series, when Gojyo found Hakkai he was lying on the ground in a similar position to Tenpou when his life had ended. Gallery ImAGEset_001.10.png ImAGEset_002.10.png ImAGEset_003.10.png ImAGEset_004.10.png ImAGEset_005.10.png ImAGEset_006.10.png ImAGEset_007.10.png ImAGEset_008.10.png ImAGEset_009.10.png Reference *Saiyuki Gaiden Vol. 1-4 *Saiyuubito *Saiyuki Gaiden Characters Category:Characters